When nightmares become reality
by cassie246
Summary: Haruhi begins to have dreams that affect the host clubs safety. But what will happen when a dream targets herself?
1. Chapter 1

**When nightmares become reality**

_Summary: Haruhi begins to have dreams that affect the host clubs safety. But what will happen when a dream targets herself?_

Chapter 1

~Hikaru~

It was 12:47 am. He and Kaoru were playing video games in their room when they both heard a loud thumping noise coming down the hall.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked, dropping his controller. Hikaru shrugged and got off the bed. Kaoru followed him to the door and they walked out into the hall. Hikaru turned to the noise and saw Haruhi – hunched down with her hands on her knees – gasping for air in the hall near their door.

"Haruhi," Hikaru started. "What are you doing here at this hour?" She looked up from the floor at him. Her eyes were red from crying and she was in her pj's. She stood up straight and ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug. Hikaru blinked several times and stuttered, "Haruhi… w-what the heck?"

"You're okay," he heard her say into his nightshirt. "Thank god you're alright." Hikaru was dumbfounded. Haruhi has never acted this way before. Kaoru was standing next to them in utter shock. They didn't understand what she was so freaked out about.

"Uhhh, y-yea I'm alright." Hikaru grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off him. "See look at me I'm fine." Kaoru spoke up next to him, "Haruhi is something wrong?"

Haruhi suddenly snapped out of her dazed and began sputtering excuses. "Y-yea I'm fine sorry I guess I was over-reacting. Heheh." The twins sweat-dropped.

"Over-reacting to what?" They said harmoniously.

"It's nothing!" Haruhi said quickly. "Um I was wondering. Would it be alright if I could stay here for the night. It was a long walk and it's starting to rain." The twins looked over to the window in their room and saw droplets hit it lightly. They sweat-dropped once again.

"Sure whatever," they harmonized again. Hikaru turned to Kaoru, "Kaoru why don't you take her to the guest room? I'm too lazy to do it." Kaoru sweat-dropped and nodded, dragging Haruhi off to the guest rooms. Hikaru went back into his and Kaoru's room and put the game station away, then sat back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

~Haruhi~

She walked in a daze through the maze of hallways that she had come to know so well over her past few visits to the twin's home. Kaoru said nothing to her along the way, - which was a relief to her- but he kept looking back every few moments and gave her a questioning look, which she ignored.

They came to a door and Kaoru opened it for her. "Thanks Kaoru," She said, walking through the doorway into the room. He stood in the doorway for a moment and watched her. Then he said, "Haruhi, if you need to talk to someone we are just down the hall, okay?" She nodded at him and sat onto the Queen sized bed. Kaoru nodded back and then closed the door. Haruhi waited until the footsteps faded before she fell back onto the bed and began to cry. There wasn't any thunder, but she was crying from the dream that had brought her there in the first place.

_It was so real. I should talk to someone, but I can't tell the twins. They would think I had gone crazy. Kyoya-sempi would most likely be asleep and there's no way I'm going to wake him up. Hani-sempi… same goes for him. Mori-sempi wouldn't be much help, and there's no way I will call Tamaki-sempi about it._

She could hear Tamaki's babble already._ Oh, my poor daughter! Are you alright? Don't worry, I'll come over straight away and comfort you! Daddy's coming Haruhi! _ She sweat-dropped at the thought and decided that there was no other way. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number. She listened to the call tones go off three times before he answered. "Hello?"

"K-Kyoya-sempi, sorry to disturb you at this hour-," she stuttered.

"It's not a problem Haruhi. I was up anyway doing some financing for the club," The Ice King replied. Haruhi sweat-dropped. _Of course he is._ "What do you need?"

"Uhh, well you'll probably think it's stupid but I couldn't think of anyone else to call…" It was Kyoya's turn to sweat-drop. "I had a nightmare. But it felt so real, that I ended up running over to the twins house t-to make sure it w-wasn't real." Her voice was cracking and fresh tears went down her face.

It was silent for a moment, and then Haruhi heard Kyoya move something and heard the clicking of a pen. _Curse that black notebook. _"Haruhi what happened in the nightmare?" She was shocked for a moment at his softened voice. The memory of the dream brought more tears, but she wiped them away, recalling it to him:

Haruhi's nightmare:

_Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were in a bustling street. There were festival stands up on the sides of the street. They were going from stand to stand, looking and buying random things and festival foods._

_Haruhi was wearing a white gown that flowed just above her knees, and it had light red edging and rose patterns on it. Her hair was pulled into an expensive side comb and a small rose pinned to it. Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing identical cream colored hoodie jackets, dark blue jeans and tennis shoes, but the shirt under Hikaru's jacket was blue, while Kaoru's undershirt was orange._

_Haruhi and Hikaru walked over to one of the stands and Haruhi picked up a box, showing it to Hikaru. He took it from her and quirked and eyebrow. He opened his mouth to scoff at the box when a shadowed figure came out of the bushes near the stand and pulled out a glinted object. The shadowed person threw the object, and Hikaru suddenly fell to the ground, a knife plunged into his heart._

End Dream.

Haruhi waited patiently for Kyoya to say something, holding back the tears that wanted to come again. Finally, for what felt like forever, Kyoya sighed and Haruhi heard a snap that indicated that he had closed his notebook. "Haruhi have you had these dreams before?"

His question shocked her, but she shook her head, answering, "No, Sempi."

"Then don't worry about it. I'm sure it was just a dream," He replied flatly.

She relaxed at his reassurance and answered, "Okay, thank you Kyoya-sempi."

"Good night Haruhi, see you at club Monday."

"Good night." He hung up, and she snapped her phone shut. She laid back on the bed and stared at it for a little bit, before putting it on the bed-side table, getting under the blankets, and drifting off to sleep – unknowing to the twin outside her door, who had heard every word.

~Kaoru~

Kaoru sat back from the door and stared at the door, mouth agape. _Haruhi dreamed that Hikaru was murdered?_ _So that's why she didn't say anything._ He got up and dusted imaginary particles off his pajama pants. He opened her door slightly to see her asleep on the bed. He shut the door again and made his way back to he and his brothers room.

Upon walking into said room, his older twin, Hikaru, grabbed him and put him on their bed. "So? What happened?" Hikaru pressed. "What's her problem?" _Do I tell him?_ Kaoru pondered over this for a moment before simply stating, "She had a bad dream." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either, but Hikaru bought it. He flopped down on the bed next to Kaoru and sighed.

"That's all? Wow she gets freaked over the tiniest things." Kaoru laughed halfheartedly and got into bed. Hikaru turned off the light and followed suit. He listened as Hikaru drifted off to sleep, then soon after followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Haruhi~

She was in the nightmare again, handing the box to Hikaru. The shadowed figure was about to throw the knife when she felt like she was getting jumped on. She squinted her eyes a little to see Hikaru jumping on the bed. He was in his pj's and had a goofy grin on his face. She didn't know what made him so happy this morning, and frankly didn't care. She scowled at him through the blankets and then put her foot under his landing zone, causing him to trip and fall off the bed. She heard laughter to her right near the doorway, and turned to see Kaoru leaning inside the door, pointing and laughing at his twin.

"Go. Away. Hikaru," she muttered, turning over and putting the pillow she was laying on , on top of her head. She heard smirking and then the blankets were pulled off her and the pillow disappeared.

"Come on sleepy head," Hikaru said in a sing-song voice. "It's 12:36 pm. Time to get up!" Haruhi shot him a death stare- which he quickly retreated from- and searched for the blankets. She heard laughter from Kaoru. "Come on Hikaru! Let her sleep she had a long night last night." Haruhi look up at him and he was staring at her. _Does he know about the dream?_ Hikaru got up and brushed imaginary particles from his clothing. "Whatever, if you're gonna get up Haruhi there's still some food out if you're hungry." Haruhi's stomach responded to the sound of food with a loud growl. She and Kaoru sweat-dropped, and Hikaru smirked. Then they both walked out of the room.

Haruhi was awake now, so she got out of bed and saw an outfit on a chair in the corner. It was a grey and black hooded sweatshirt and had black flower-pattern design on it, along with a pair of jeans and a white under-shirt. Haruhi sighed and put them on, surprised on how well they fit. She then went into the bathroom connected to the room and fixed her messy hair. She inspected it and decided she would have to get a haircut sooner or later. She followed the maze-like hallways until she ran into an elevator, and quickly got in so she wouldn't get any more lost.

When the elevator opened, a maid pulled her out of the elevator and dragged her to a kitchen. The maid sat her down, and a few servants surrounded her. One man said, "The young masters told us to make whatever you would like." A pair of twin maids harmonized, "What would you like?" Haruhi sweat-dropped, and then asked for oatmeal. The servant dashed off to probably laugh at her commoner's meal, and soon returned with her food. She ate in silence, and when she put her spoon down, the bowl disappeared as soon as it had appeared. She walked out of the kitchen and roamed around the main floor. She ran into a Gaming room, two living rooms, a Dining room and a large ball room. She sweat-dropped. _Rich bastards. _

Kaoru and Hikaru came up behind her and hung their arms around her shoulders. They got close to her and had on their evil-plotting grins. "Hey Haruhi," they harmonized. "What's up?"

"What are you two up too?"

"Tsk tsk Haruhi, why are you-," Kaoru started. "Always ready to accuse us of something," Hikaru finished for him.

"Because you always are doing _something_."

"Alright fine we'll tell you," Hikaru said, shrugging. "WE heard there was a commoner's festival tomorrow."

"And we wanted to take you," Kaoru said - finishing the thought - shrugging as well.

"Pass." She said this flatly and point-blank. They weren't going to take 'No' for an answer.

"AWWE! Come on Haruhi!" They whine.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?"_

"No!" This went on for about a half hour before their pestering turned to poking and bribing. She sweat-dropped and sighed exasperatedly. She turned and walks away from them towards the elevator.

"WE'LL GIVE YOU FANCY TUNA!" They yelled after her. She froze mid-stride, and their grins widened, knowing they had won. She turned around and sighed again for good measure and then shrugged.

"Fine I'll go." They high-fived each other and then put their arms around each other's shoulders non-chalantly – with an evil glint in their eyes. Chills went down her spine as they continued to plot. She turned and went to the elevator. She went to the third floor and searched out her room again, which was hard, seeing as the guest rooms were all the same! Thankfully, the twin maids came out of one of the rooms holding her pj's. She sweat-dropped, and then went into her newly-cleaned room. She looked at the clock, and it was already 4:36 pm. She looked around the room and was shocked to find her homework on the same chair her outfit was on. She smiled and went over to the books. She transferred them to a desk near the balcony window and did her work for a few hours. The sun was down when she finally finished and felt satisfied with her work. She went back over to the bed and laid back on it. The maids came back in with her freshly cleaned pj's and bid her goodnight.

A few minutes later, Kaoru appeared in the door smirking. "Hey you look bored."

She smirked, "Is it that obvious?" He raised an eyebrow and then Hikaru appeared next to him.

"Wanna play video games?" he asked. "Bet you can't beat me at Race Master 2000." He held up a steering wheel – Haruhi panicked for a sec before realizing it's a game controller- and Kaoru threw a second one at her, which she caught.

"You're on," she said, smiling. They moved down to the game room and played Race Master 2000 for a while. Haruhi only won once out of the ten races she and Hikaru did, and didn't win at all against Kaoru - of course this was only because you're allowed to cheat in the game by pushing the other car into the wall or running into it, making it spin, but the twins complained when she cheated and made her go through a penalty game. After the second penalty game she decided not to cheat anymore. After Hikaru and Kaoru went through two races, Haruhi felt tired enough and told them goodnight. When she entered her room, the hall clock chimed at 11 pm. Haruhi changed into her pj's and got under the covers, falling asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie: Hey all you readers i have been writing this story like... non-stop. I know they are kinda short now and im working on making them longer sorry. this is the longest chapter yet though its not hard to believe Hehe -_-".

Hikaru & kaoru: your new at these things huh?

Cassie: Yes! OKAY! O_O I'm a bit sad that i haven't gotten any reviews yet but i know i only have a few readers yet.

Twins: Quit complaining, you're getting annoying.

Tamaki: Be NICE you devils!

Cassie: eheheh anyway... Hope i get some reviews soon :) Anyway ON with the STORY!

Chapter 3

~Hikaru~

When his alarm went off at 9am, he scowled at the accursed red numbers and slapped the OFF button. He shook Kaoru awake and went into the bathroom to shower. Then he gelled up his hair until it was at perfection and brushed his teeth. When he came out of the bathroom, Kaoru was leaning on the wall next to the door, half asleep. Hikaru poked him –which got him a scowl in return – and went into their walk-in closet to get dressed. He chose a blue under-shirt and a cream colored hooded jacket. He grabbed a pair of jeans and got dressed. Kaoru went in a bit later and came out with the same outfit, but with an orange under-shirt. Kaoru looked at the time, -which was 10:46 am – and said, "Time to wake up the princess." The both grinned evilly and made their way to Haruhi's room.

~Haruhi~

Haruhi's alarm clock went off at 10:30 am. She stretched for a few seconds and then got up and made her way to the bathroom. She noticed a boom box in one of the cupboards and a long list of CD's. She picked out a CD she thought would be interesting and put it in the boom box. It turned out to be pretty good, so she turned it up, slipped out of her pj's, and got into the shower. After about three songs, she got out of the shower and put a towel around her. She brushed her hair down and brushed her teeth. She thought she heard a knocking sound, but dismissed the thought as the drumming of the music. She turned the music off and opened the door, and saw the twins frozen in shock, staring at her lack of clothes.

Haruhi blushed furiously and scowled at them. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" They both blushed bright red and ran out the door, shutting it behind them. Haruhi sighed and went into the walk-in closet, which had a white dress on a shelf, but nothing else. The dress had red trim and a rose pattern all over the front. It had puffed up sleeves and had a heart-shaped neckline. Something tickled at her memory, but she dismissed it and slipped the dress on. It fell right above her knee and fit perfectly. She looked herself over in the full-length mirror and smiled, deciding that it was just right.

~Kaoru~

Kaoru was pacing in front of Haruhi's door, while ignoring Hikaru – who was going through a mental breakdown on the floor. _I wonder if she will like the dress._

~Hikaru~

He was currently sitting on the floor – dumbstruck – playing over the scene that had only happened a few seconds ago. He and Kaoru coming into her room, noticing she isn't there. Haruhi, opening the bathroom door and covered by a towel that only went half way down her thigh. Hikaru blushed at the thought and then mentally beat himself. _Damn it Hikaru what are you thinking! You were almost imagining Haruhi without the towel! _He mentally slapped some sense into himself and hit his head against his knees. Haruhi's bedroom door opened and she came out in a beautiful white and rose-patterned dress.

Hikaru got up and stared at it in awe. _Isn't that?_ He looked at Kaoru, who was looking over her with satisfaction. "Yep, I was right. It does look good on you, Haruhi." Haruhi blushed slightly and said, "Thanks Kaoru." Kaoru smirked. "Oh, don't thank me. Hikaru designed it." Haruhi looked over at Hikaru, and he looked at the ground, his bangs covering his face. His face turned a light pink. He heard Haruhi laugh and he looked up at her. She smiled and said, "Thanks Hikaru, it's awesome." Hikaru smiled and answered, "It was nothing."

"Okay should we get going then to the festival?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a smirk and grabbed Haruhi's arms. "Not yet," they said together. "You're not going out in public with your hair like _that_!" Then they dragged her into another room and started with her hair. Kaoru brushed her hair to the side, and Hikaru pulled her hair up into a comb. They looked at their handiwork. "Something's still missing Kaoru." Kaoru squinted at her, then nodded in agreement. "But what?" he asked. They stared at Haruhi for a bit; then an idea popped into Hikaru's head. "Hang on I'll be right back." He exited the room and went into the garden. He looked over the flower beds critically before cutting a fresh rose from the patch. Then he ran back up to the room and pinned the flower to the comb in Haruhi's hair.

"Hikaru, you're a genius!" Kaoru grinned, bringing his arm over his shoulders. "It's perfect." They turned the chair she sat in to the mirror behind her. She looked over her appearance for a moment before nodding her approval. "Okay, now we can go to the festival." Hikaru nodded and pulled Haruhi from the mirror. They made their way to the waiting limo outside. Hikaru opened the car door for Haruhi, and followed after she and Kaoru got in.

~Haruhi~

She was pretty impressed with their skills on hair and clothing. She was still a bit shocked that the dress was designed by Hikaru – but she wasn't going to admit that. The drive wasn't long, and soon enough they were parked by the commoner's market where the festival was being held. As she got out, three people dressed in flowery outfits put bead necklaces on her and over a dozen people shook her hand in greeting. She had never gone to this commoner's festival before, since she was always too busy with school work.

She looked back at the twins and laughed at their shocked expressions when girls put beads over their heads and kissed their cheeks in greeting. She looked around the festival. There were lanterns hanging from the stands with flower patterns all over them. The stands all had tropical colors, to welcome the upcoming summer. Everyone was wearing something with a flower or palm tree pattern on their shirts/dresses. There were signs over the stands saying things were half off or that there was some type of food at their stand. Flowers were nearly bloomed and there were flowers put into the trees – but they weren't really grown in the tree, just placed there by other people. Haruhi felt the tickling feeling in her brain again, almost as if she had forgotten something. Kaoru and Hikaru – now recovered from the shocking welcome – came behind her and looped their arms around hers.

"So where shall we go first," they said together. She forgot about the forgetfulness and pointed at a food stand.

"Let's get some lemonade," she said. They nodded and lead her over to the stand. They bought her some lemonade, while they both had an ice cream. They roamed around the stands for a good hour, buying nonsense things that the Host Club may like and snacking on doughnuts and cotton candy. Kids kept running by them with sparklers and some ground fireworks went off in the street. They also got into a cartoon painting, but it didn't end well. Hikaru ended up punching the artist for giving Kaoru bucked teeth. Haruhi noticed that Kaoru was near tears and was looking at the ground. He covers his face and stuttered, "Am I really that ugly?" Hikaru turned to Kaoru and gasped. He ran to Kaoru's side and hugged him close saying, "Nonsense brother. That amateur wouldn't even be able to come close to how perfect you look to me." Kaoru hugged Hikaru back and sighed. "Oh Hikaru…"

Haruhi sweat-dropped in confusion. Then a loud amount of girl swooning came from behind her. She turned and saw about four club guests tearing up and taking pictures of Kaoru and Hikaru as they embraced each other. Haruhi's sweat-drop multiplied as their intentions came into focus. She rolled her eyes at them as they separated and grinned devilishly at Haruhi. She sighed and walked over to a stand. She picked up a box and looked over it. They were inflatable shoes. She giggled at this and turned to the twins. "Hey guys you should come look at this." Kaoru walked over to her and took the box from her. The tickling feeling came back stronger than ever, but she still couldn't understand why she thought she was forgetting something.

Then something moved in her peripheral vision. A shadowed figure was taking something out of his coat. Then Haruhi remembered. _The dream. But this isn't right! This is Kaoru. Hikaru was the one to be attacked!_ Kaoru opened his mouth to scoff at the inflatable shoes box – just like the dream – and the shadowed figure drew back the knife. Haruhi acted before she even knew what she did. She slammed into Kaoru – causing him to fall to the ground – right as the man threw the knife. A sharp pain shot through her arm and she got to her knees. Her hand went to her shoulder and touched the handle of the blade, and pain shot through her shoulder when she did. A pair of hands turned her to face them. She looked up and saw Kyoya, who was looking over her. "Kyoya-sempi?"

"Hold still Haruhi. It's not deep, so you don't need stitches for it," he said. She blinked at him in puzzlement, then pain shot through her arm again – she let out a yelp of pain. She gripped her wound and felt for the knife, but it was gone. She looked at Kyoya, and he was laying the knife on the ground. He moved her hand and began to cover the wound. "You're lucky that you pushed him when you did. Acted any later and that knife would have been in Kaoru's heart, not your shoulder." Kyoya finished wrapping her shoulder and got up. He went over to a uniformed officer from the secret police people for the Ootori family. _He must have called them before the attack. _

She felt someone put a cloth around her, and she looked to see Kaoru smiling at her and holding his jacket on her shoulders. "Thanks for that," he said in her ear. She just nodded and pulled the jacket closer on her shoulders. Kyoya came back to them.

"Haruhi, do you know who the attacker was?" She shook her head. "Did you see any specific details about him?" She shook her head again. Kyoya sweat-dropped and turned back to the officer. They whispered for a moment, and then Kyoya turned back to them. "Hikaru, Kaoru. I want you to take Haruhi home straight away." Kaoru got up, and they both saluted him. "Haruhi, I have informed Ranka of what has happened, and he is going home as we speak to meet you there." Haruhi stood up awkwardly and nodded to him. Kyoya walked up to her and whispered to her loud enough for just her to hear, "If you have any more of these dream I want you to call me right away no matter what the hour, understand?" She looked at the ground and nodded. He drew back and said his fare-wells, and then Haruhi was led to the limo and they started the long drive to her apartment.

~Kyoya~

When the limo was out of sight, he relaxed. _No one was seriously hurt. Good thing Haruhi called when she did or this could have gone badly. To bad she didn't have any details about the suspect._ He sweat-dropped once more and then turned his attention to the Officer. "Search the square. The suspect couldn't have gotten far." The officer saluted him and then moved out with his squad to search the attacker out. Another man took the knife and put it in a baggie.

"I'll take this and run DNA on it, sir," the man said, bowing at Kyoya. Kyoya nodded, and the man walked off. Kyoya took out his black notebook and scribbled in a few details of the attack and found that it was almost completely exact to Haruhi's dream – besides the fact that Hikaru didn't die, Kaoru almost did, and Haruhi stopped it. He closed the notebook and pocketed it. He made a phone call to get a ride back to the Ootori manor and then waited for the limo to arrive.

Inside the limo, he couldn't help but wonder. _Is this all coincidence, or could it be linked to the Club._ Time would only tell, and he assured himself that if it isn't coincidence, that Haruhi would pull through just like a bit ago. He smirked at this and went into silent contentment.

~Haruhi~

She waved goodbye to the twins' limo and walked up to her door. She hesitated for a moment before opening the door. She cracked it open, but it was wretched out of her hand and swung open. Her father – Ryoji (a.k.a Ranka) – pulled her into a death hug and began to rant – not unlike Tamaki's ranting. "Haruhi, my baby girl! Are you alright? Kyoya called me and told me you were attacked!" He pulled Haruhi away from him and looked her over, making sure she was in one piece. He grazed over her wound, and she flinched. "OH MY POOR HARUHI!" He hugged her again and then looked over the wound. Satisfied that she got cared for, he hugged her – a little more gently this time – and shooed her off to her room. She didn't leave her room the rest of the day, and it was pretty late before she drifted off to sleep.

Cassie: Okay that was Chapter 3! Hope you guys liked the set up o-o!

Hikaru: You almost killed Kaoru you jerk!

Kaoru: *holding hikaru back* CALM DOWN! DX

Cassie: oh shit... O_O anyway i gtg! review pl ill try to update if i survive long enough! *runs away right as hikaru gets loose* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	4. Chapter 4

More veiwers this time yay! But only one reveiwer. Thanks RoyalRaven007, it means alot that you said that. and btw... Yes i survived Hikaru's

Hikaru: only because haruhi is scary when she's mad

Haruhi:What? *evil glint in eyes*

Hikaru: Nothing! *shivers*

Me: anyway... on to the chapter! YAY!

Chapter 4

~Haruhi~

_Haruhi was sitting in the host club room and entertaining a few of the girls. Girls swooned at Tamaki's table and girls were laughing politely at Hani and Mori-sempi's table. Then, out of the blue, Hani-sempi's Usa-chan flew up into the air. Hani-sempi jumped up after his Usa-chan and reached to grab it. As he clutched onto Usa-chan once more, a gun shot went off, glass shattered, and Hani-sempi fell to the ground. Girls screamed and Mori-sempi went into shock. Haruhi pushed through the crowd and got a good look at Hani-sempi. His face was ashen and his eyes were lifeless and wide with shock. Blood soaked the club room carpet and a small bullet hole was visible in the middle of Hani-sempi's forehead._

Haruhi shot up in her bed and let out a scream. She pushed her bangs away from her sweat-coated face and struggled to gain control of her breathing again. She turned to her alarm clock, and was surprised that it was only 3:28 am. She shuttered and reached for her cell phone, but hesitated._ There's no way he would be up THIS late to look over club financing._ She stared at her phone, going over the dream in her head. Then his last words to her came back. _If you have any more of these dream I want you to call me right away no matter what the hour._ She sighed and finally dialed Kyoya number. She hit voice mail the first time around. She didn't leave a message. The second time wasn't any different. This time she left a message telling him to call her back. She waited for about three minute before her patience ran dry. She chain called him four times before he answered in a cold and scratchy tone, "What!"

She flinched for a moment and then said shakily, "I-I had another d-dream Kyoya-sempi." The line was silent for a moment, and then she heard the rustling of blankets as he sat up. "What happened Haruhi?" His voice was sober and completely serious. She went into the dream, describing it in as much detail as possible. After she finished, she was back into a cold sweat and her voice was struggling not to shake. Kyoya spoke slowly and clearly. "Thank you Haruhi. You have solved my suspicions. Everything will be taken care of by tomorrow, now try to go back to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of us." She blinked in puzzlement, unsure of what suspicions she had solved. Kyoya said goodnight and hung up before she could respond.

~Kyoya~

After hanging up with Haruhi, he shot out of bed and immediately called Ootori secret police. "Yea it's Kyoya… I don't care that it's late listen up. There is going to be an attack at Ouran High School. I want your men stationed there before anyone steps foot in that school." His rude awakening was thrown at the officer on the phone and he knew that the man was probably quaking in fear, which both satisfied and annoyed him. His guess was confirmed when the officer's voice shook while he said, "Yes sir" He hung up on the man, smiling at the fact that people feared his temper.

He began to dial Hani-sempi's cell phone, but stopped mid-dial. He stared at the already dialed numbers, but then snapped the phone shut. _Best I not tell them, it will play out wrong if I interfere too much. _He re-dialed the officer's number. The man seemed to hesitate upon answering. "Y-yes, s-sir?" Kyoya scowled a the man's weakness and answered a bit harsher than needed, "For one, get ahold of yourself and stop acting like a scared two year old. Second I don't want your men to be detected at the school. I don't want people to panic when a bunch of officials show up guarding every nook and cranny of the place." The officer answered with a bit more strength this time, assuring Kyoya that it would be like they weren't even there. Then Kyoya hung up.

He also called the school board and informed them of the police's presence. He opened up his notebook and wrote the dream the Haruhi described to him, and then went back to bed.

~Fast Forward To Host Club Hours: Haruhi~

There wasn't any theme today, but it was busy all the same. The guests kept throwing questions at Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya. No sp much Kyoya, seeing as he seemed pretty pissed about something. Haruhi had noticed some weird things about the people around school today. There was a janitor there with half a mustache and was wearing a suit. There was also a substitute homeroom teacher that kept trying to teach then math. Haruhi supposed they were the undercover Ootori secret police people – and apparently so did everyone else, but for different reasons.

"Haruhi, is it true that the police are guarding you and the twins in case the mass murderer was to come after you?" asked one of the guests. Haruhi sweat-dropped. _Mass murderer? _"I heard they are here because they suspect the killer is here!" cried another girl. Haruhi's sweat-droplets multiplied. _Where are they getting all this stuff?_ "Fujioka are you okay?" asked Casanoda nervously. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"No it's fine," Haruhi lied. She brought up her distant face that she had learned to control at will to get to the customers and said, "I guess I'm still trying to get over the attack from yesterday. I was scared that Kaoru was going to get hurt, and my shoulder still hurts a bit." She didn't lie about the last comment; it did sting when she moved it. She looked up from the floor to the guests. They were all near tears, and some were crying.

"Oh Haruhi we're sorry that we didn't notice your pain," they all wailed, bursting into sobs. After that group of guests left, Haruhi went on break. She watched by the windows as Tamaki made the girls swoon around him – rolling her eyes. She decided to overhear the twins' conversation with the girls and edged a bit closer but still at a distance so they won't notice her eaves dropping.

"Kaoru, can you tell us what happened?" one girl asked. "Were you scared?" asked another. Kaoru's eyes went distant and he brought on his story telling features that always led the girls to crying with over-used emotion. _Oh no._

"Well, Haruhi showed me this box of inflatable shoes, and when I took it, he pushed me to the ground." Hikaru and the girls snickered about the shoes. Kaoru waited for them to stop laughing. "At first I was a little pissed that he pushed me, but then he fell to the ground and I saw the knife." There were gasps from the crowd. "He turned out okay, but…" Kaoru looked to the ground, and his bangs covered his eyes. He clenched his teeth and his voice came out a strained whisper, like he was struggling to speak. "I-I was almost killed, and I-I was s-so scared." He looked up at Hikaru, tears in his eyes – obviously fake. "I thought at that moment that I was almost taken from you Hikaru."

Hikaru's features turned to shock and fear. He grabbed Kaoru and brought him close. Tears were now in his eyes, and his cheek rested on Kaoru forehead. "Kaoru, I was also afraid of losing you, but if you were taken from me I would have begged for that killer to take me too, so we would not be apart ever again." Kaoru's fake tears went down his face, and he closed his eyes and hugged Hikaru tightly.

"Oh Hikaru," he murmured. Hikaru also closed his eyes and murmured Kaoru's name in return. The girls all exploded in chorused screams and tears. Haruhi rolled her eyes._ That was their most exaggerated performance yet. That attack sure gave them some evil ideas._

Time went by slowly after that, and the questions just kept getting repeated. Haruhi was getting tired of it all. It looked to her that the twins were also bored with the constant questioning. When they went on their break, they began to pest Tamaki worse than ever. After Kyoya had to come over and shoo them off because of Tamaki's constant pleas for help, they went over to Hunny and Mori's table. Haruhi felt a jitter of déjà vu when the twins grinned evilly at Hunny's Usa-chan, then snatched it up from behind Hunny. Hunny cried and began to chase the twins around the room, and the girls were giggling at the scene. The déjà vu was stronger now, and Haruhi watched in horror as her dream took effect and the twins threw the bunny into the air.

She acted immediately – running from her round of guests – and ran towards Hunny, who began to jump up to catch the bunny. Haruhi saw the shadowed man out the window in the empty courtyard outside – he had a gun in his hand. Haruhi grabbed onto Hunny's shirt and pulled him to her – away from the bunny – and then the room echoed with the sound of a gunshot and broken glass. Screams filled the room, and Haruhi felt her shirt get wet. She opened her eye and moved Hunny away from her. He looked up at her with shocked, watery eyes. There were shards of glass in his hair and all over the floor.

"Hani-sempi, are you okay?" Hunny blinked at her question, but then Mori ran up and turned Hunny to him and looked him over – shock painted on his features – and brushed the glass out of his hair. Mori grinned at him and nodded at Haruhi. Hunny's tear built up and shrieked, "TAKASHI!" Hunny broke into tears and hugged Mori. Then Haruhi felt hands on her shoulders pull her from the floor. The guests swarmed Hunny and Mori, and Haruhi was pulled from the room into a empty room not much different in size than the club room. She was turned around and faced Tamaki and the twins, but she was only vaguely aware of their presence. She stared past them at nothing and went through her thoughts.

_It happened again. My dreams came true, but I was able to stop it from happening. Does this mean that my dreams show the future, and who is the next host to be targeted…?_

~Hikaru~

He couldn't understand what had happened. First Kaoru gets attacked, then Hunny. And Haruhi stopped it every time. _The knife could have been coincidence, but there's no way she could have been able to stop it from happening, unless she knew something._ Haruhi was in shock, and the Host King began to vigorously shake her shoulders, ranting, "Haruhi are you okay? Come on you can tell Daddy! Are you injured? Did the falling glass hit you? Come on Haruhi talk to me!"

He and Kaoru sweat-dropped at the Tamaki's idiotic manner and pulled him off Haruhi, who was holding her head like it was going to fall off. He quickly retreated into his depression corner, mushrooms beginning to grow in his hair. They turned to Haruhi and harmonized, "What's going on Haruhi?" She blinked at them and gave them a 'what are you talking about' look. Kaoru spoke out, "you're hiding something Haruhi-." "And we want to know what," Hikaru finished. Her face flushed and she looked away from them, which ticked Hikaru off. She shook her head and continued to avoid eye contact, which pissed him off even more. _Why won't she tell us anything?_

Just then, the Ice King decided to intervene in their little interrogation. He had his black notebook out and scribbled a few things into it before finally snapping it closed and glaring at them. His eyes went on Haruhi and Hikaru could almost see the cold look melt off his face, leaving a worried frown. "The guests are all gone," he said, looking from Haruhi. "So there's no reason to be hiding. Come on." He then turned and walked out the room. Hikaru looked from the door to Haruhi, who was – once again – stuck inside her thoughts. He shook her slightly – nothing like how Tamaki shook her – and she looked at him. He forced a smile and left the room, followed by Kaoru. He had a moment of regret for leaving her with Tamaki, but when he looked back he saw her close behind.

~Kyoya~

_This is more than just coincidence alright. That's two dreams that came true but were changed for the better._ He turned from the departing guests to see Haruhi get pulled into the spare room at the Club Room. He sweat-dropped when he also noticed Tamaki and the twin's absence. He walked over to the door, but hesitated at the knob. He heard Tamaki's over-zealous ranting as he imagined him holding Haruhi during this and the twins staring at him unbelievably as usual. _Everything is too predictable around here._ Then he noticed Tamaki had shut up and then heard the twin's voices.

"What's going on Haruhi?" He heard them say together. There was a pause, and then he heard Kaoru say, "You're hiding something Haruhi-." He heard Hikaru finish the thought, "And we want to know what." There was no answer from her, and he felt pretty tired of hearing them ask her questions when she – clearly – didn't want to answer them. He opened the door and shot the twins and Tamaki – who was in his corner of woe again – a glare, and then looked at Haruhi. She looked shocked and miserable – keeping her head low and covering her eyes with her bangs – and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and frown.

"The guests are all gone," he said, looking from Haruhi. "So there's no reason to be hiding. Come on." He then turned on his heels and walked out of the room into the main club room. He took in the scene now that things had calmed down a bit. _The window shattered with the bullet and in is all over the floor. The glass probably scratched the marble, so not only will the fixed windows come out of the Club's pocket, but we will have to hire someone to professionally check the floor and fix it if needed._ He sighed and looked away from the mess, to a very flustered Hani and pale Mori. He felt remorse towards Hani, but made sure not to show it as he leaned onto a pillar and took out his laptop.

Chapter 5

~Hunny~

Mitsukuni could lie and say he wasn't scared about the near-death experience, but he knew no one would believe him anyway, so he didn't hide it. He held onto Takashi – who he loved like family – and let out his tears. Takashi, of course, was silent, but supportive all the same. He felts someone tap his shoulder, and he looked up to see Tamaki smiling at him worriedly… holding a piece of chocolate cake with buttercream frosting and a couple strawberries on top of it.

"Hey Hani-sempi, want some cake?" he asked. Mitsukuni looked at the cake morosely and then shook his head.

"No thanks Tama-Chan," he said sadly, looking away from the cake. His stomach hurt too much right now for cake. He felt stares on him at the sudden shock that he knew they would have to him rejecting cake, but he didn't really care at the moment. He closed his eye and felt tired all of a sudden – even though he had just woke up from a nap about half an hour ago. He listened as one of his friends walks through the shattered glass on the floor and shift it around.

Then Haruhi's tentative voice pushed through his sleepiness. "Um, Hani-sempi, I found your Usa-chan." He looked up from Takashi's shoulder and saw Haruhi hold up his beloved Usa-chan, who had a large, bullet-sized hole in its tummy. His eyes widened and launched from Mori's arms and snatched Usa-chan from Haruhi. He hugged him close and cried again. Then an evil glint was in his eye as he thought, _Whoever hurt my Usa-chan is dead. _He felt someone touch his shoulders, but he couldn't stop himself from flinching. The hand left for a moment and then held onto his shoulder supportively. "Sempi, if you want I can fix your Usa-chan for you."

Mitsukuni looked up at Haruhi, and she smiled at him. He looked at his Usa-chan, then reluctantly gave him to her. "You will take good care of him, won't you Haru-chan?" Her smile widened and nodded, taking Usa-chan from him. He forced a smile too, and then she surprised him by giving him a small hug. He felt his face get warm, and said, "Thank you Haru-chan."

Out of nowhere, the Host Club doors opened and a boy who they had never seen before at Ouran walked in nervously saying, "Is there a person called Haruhi Fujioka here?"

Me:Okay thats my chapter... it's the first time I did Kyoya and Hunny's point of veiw... i hope i did okay ^-^"

Twins: you need to get a life, your updating like... every day...

Me: well i been having inspiration and im like super tired becasue i was up all night doing chapter 5 and half of 6. Until i go into a writers block i will try to get a new chapter in once a day. Please please please comment and review... its the little blue button on the bottom of the page VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV. I want to know if i veiwed the others good because i want to get kyoya right since i'm using his point of veiw more than once. oops O_O i spoiled something i think...

Twins: cassie shut up you're rambling.

Me: oops.. well BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Alrighty Time for chapter 5. More thanks to RoyalRaven007 and to my new reviewer Misty-chan. I'm starting to hit a wall at chapter 7 O_O some after tommorows chapter there may be a break sry! T-T I ahvent done any disclaimers to O_O! SRY! DX!

Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran High School Host Club, but i do own this fic and the new character in my story :)

* * *

Chapter 5

~Haruhi~

Haruhi jumped at the sound of her name, and looked up at the strange boy in the doorway of the Host Club. He was about a head taller than she was and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked kind of pale, but she bet it was from nerves. She stood up from her kneeling position next to Hunny and took a few steps forward and said, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Do you need something?" The boy paled even more and ran closer to her.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is-."

"Yoshio Suzoki," Kyoya interrupted him without looking up from his laptop – obviously reading the boy's profile. "Age 16 Grade 2-A. He's a transfer student from Hokkaido for the rest of the semester. Then he will promptly return to Hokkaido to finish his lessons so that he may take over his family's business when he comes of age." Haruhi saw the boy sweat-drop and grin nervously.

"Yep that's me." Haruhi faced the boy – Yoshio – and asked, "Do you need something from me?"

Yoshio laughed nervously and said, "Well, um, you see I am having trouble in this class and I heard that you're pretty smart. I was wondering if you could possibly tutor me on the subject."

"But you're a grade ahead of me, how can I tutor you in a subject ahead of my class?" she asked.

"Oh well, actually the subject im doing is in your grade level. See, it's Algebra, and math is… sort of my weak point. Do you think you could help me?"

Haruhi thought it over and decided it was best to ask Kyoya before doing that. She turned and looked at Kyoya – who sighed. He looked up from his laptop and said to Yoshio, "As long as it doesn't affect Haruhi's participation in Club activities I don't care." Haruhi gave Kyoya a half smile and turned back to Yoshio, who was looking at her questioningly.

"I'll explain later. I wouldn't mind tutoring you. I have to grab a few things real quick so… we can meet in the library after club hours end would that work?" Yoshio hesitated for a moment before nodding and walking out the room. Haruhi walked across the glass to a table where all her school books were. She carefully wiped the glass off them and picked them up. "Ok guys well… see you later." With that she walked out the room.

When she walked into the library, Yoshio had already spread out all his Algebra work, but was sitting in the chair reading shonen manga. Haruhi sweat-dropped at this and walked up to the table, clearing her throat. He didn't even acknowledge her. Haruhi's vein popped as she quickly took the magazine away. Yoshio screamed and tried to get it back, but Haruhi – amazingly – kept it out of his reach. Her eye twitched and firmly said, "If you want me to tutor you, then you need to focus on work… _not manga!_" Yoshio turned white and seemed to float into his chair like a ghost. _Why is he reminding me of Tamaki-sempi all of a sudden? _She sighed and gave him the magazine, which he snatched out of her hand and quickly stashed it in his bag as if he thought she would change her mind and take it again. She sat down in the chair across from him and they began to study.

A few hours later, her head was starting to hurt from his stupidity. He gave her the piece of paper that he was doing problems on, and she looked it over. Her eye twitched when she saw the same mistake for the third time. She put the paper on the ground and said tiredly, "No Suzoki-san. For the last time, you can't add x-squared and x together because they aren't the same so you leave them apart…"

Yoshio started flailing his arms around in frustration and then dropped his head on the table with a load _thunk!_ Haruhi sighed and closed the extra text book Yoshio brought for her to look at. "Okay, I think we did enough for today. Just try to look over the chapter and practice. Same time tomorrow?" Yoshio nodded and closed his book miserably. He packed up his stuff and called for a ride home, then soon left. When the doors closed behind him, Haruhi added her own loud _thunk!_ onto the table with her head.

Haruhi heard footsteps stop next to the table. She looked up and saw that the owner of the footsteps was Hunny. "Hey Hani-sempi, you okay now?" He nodded to her and looked down._ He looks worse for wear that's for sure._ His eyes were red from crying and there were shadows under them and they were glazed over. Haruhi watched him as he thought. He shifted awkwardly and looked up at her again, and then gave her a half-smile.

"Thanks again for saving me Haru-chan." Before she could reply to him, he came closer and kissed her on the lips. Haruhi's eyes widened and stared at Hunny quizzically when he pulled away. His smile widened and then walked towards the doors leading outside. "Take care of Usa-chan for me Haru-chan. See you tomorrow." Then he shut the doors behind him. _What was that about? _She touched her lips and then turned back to the table, gathering up her stuff.

As she stood up, the twins slid in front of her, giving her a curious look. She noticed a sliver of annoyance in Hikaru's gaze. Kaoru's curiosity was full of pure surprise. "We saw that little encounter Haruhi," Hikaru said."What was that about?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi just shrugged and walked past them towards the door. They followed her out the door and down the hall. They walked out of the school together and Haruhi stopped near the fountain. She saw Hunny next to Mori again, and he turned to see her as Mori got into their limo. He smiled brightly at her and waved. She gave a small wave back at him, and he got into the vehicle. The twins took the pause to their advantage and put their arms over her shoulders. They watched the limo drive off, and Hikaru asked, "So how are your feelings to Hani-sempi now?"

She looked up at Hikaru questioningly and then shrugged, then took their arms off her. She took one last look after the retreating limo, and then made her way home.

* * *

Me: alright comment on what you think XD

Haruhi: So... Why did you kiss me Hani-sempi?

Hunny: I what? *starts reading the fanfic*

Me: Looks like i'll have some explaining to do today when Hani-kun finished the fic eh heh heh *sweat-drop* Comment for the fic! Just click the blue button! Come on! You Know you WAAAAAANT TOOOOOO. XD look for next chapter tommorow and once again i may have a pause after that chapter bu-bye XD


	6. Chapter 6

Me: okay still not many people leaving requests... -chan and HikaruKaoruplusHaruhi are the only new people. Misty-chan thanks for the support it make my heart do a Tamaki-twirl XD. wow did the veiwers Skyrocket though! i checked my account like one hour after i posted the 5th chapter and there were almost twice the amount of veiwers than chapter 4!

Haruhi: Why is my mis-fortune so popular? *sweat-drop*

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! though i wish i did ;3

P.S. i may make a contest later in the chapters.. so yea...

P.S.S: there will be a pause in the fan fic cuz im going through a writers block.. sry.. *pounds writers block with a hammer* nope... still nothing...

* * *

Chapter 6

~Haruhi~

It was like a repeat of yesterday, except that there were no shootings and that the questions were now outside the club room. Haruhi couldn't turn one corner without running into a bunch of student's questions. The questions circled her head like a swarm of knats. They were giving her a headache.

_Fujioka, how did you know that the guy was aiming at Mitsukuni?_

_Haruhi-kun, is the Host Club being targeted by a mad man?_

_Haruhi, do you know who is next to be attacked?_

That last question was the one bothering her the most. She didn't know who would be attacked again. She hadn't had another dream last night. She had expected one – which didn't help her fall asleep – but she didn't get one. She didn't know if this was good or not either. Needless to say, she was on edge from this, because she didn't know if this just meant there was no attack, or if there was going to be one, but her dream state failed to pick up on said attack.

She walked through the halls quickly, making sure to look at every face and every shadow. People were beginning to give her strange looks when she was caught hiding behind a pillar after someone dropped a book, making a large _bang_ echo through the room. She didn't care much. As long as she knew there was no sudden danger, she didn't bother acknowledging them. In class, she noticed that the twins were also acting quite strange. They were whispering to each other all class time and flinched when someone spoke to them.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that there were police wandering the grounds now. There was someone guarding every door in the school now and three at the entrances to the school. Also, Haruhi couldn't ignore the fact that there was a giant man shadowing her as she went around school. There were also body guards following the twins around, and she caught a glimpse of a few men following Hunny and Mori around as well. Because of the damage to the club room – so says Kyoya – there isn't going to be any club activities for a while either, but there are still meetings.

The bell sounded through the halls, signaling the end of the last class of the day. Haruhi joined the twins at the door and made their way to the club room for a private meeting. They didn't speak while they navigated through the school to 3rd Music Room.

~Kyoya~

It was quieter than usual in the club room. He sighed and closed his laptop, and looked up at almost everyone staring at him. Haruhi wasn't paying attention, just staring out the window. Hunny wasn't present, due to the fact that he was taking a nap. Tamaki and the twins were so attentive that it was creepy – the twins usually tormented Tamaki and only paid attention when Tamaki had a hare-brained scheme that would make them less bored – but Kyoya just ignored their staring.

"Okay, we all know why the meeting was called," he began. The pressure in the room got heavier. "The club _will_ be closed like most of you have heard probably. You also have noticed the guards I sent to follow you around." Tamaki's eye grew bigger and then he looked around the room for the guard. Kyoya's vein popped. _I'll never understand how he could be so dense. _"It will stay this way until the man after us is caught. Since this has happened twice, and to a club member, there's no doubt he is targeting only the Host Club."

"It's a good thing none of us has been hurt yet," Hikaru said; Kaoru nodded. Tamaki looked as confident as usual when he had no clue what else to do. Kyoya looked over at Mori, who was now watching Haruhi. He turned his attention to Haruhi as well, and she was sitting on a window seat – staring out the window – with her face out of view of everyone else. Tamaki must have taken notice to this, because he sprang over to Haruhi and started acting like an idiot.

"Haruhi what's wrong? Do you see something outside; is it the killer?" Tamaki asked. He grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and pulled her from the window, glomping her into a hug and swaying back and forth really dramatically. "Don't worry Haruhi; Daddy is here. I'll protect you from the scary mad man!" He saw Haruhi's vein pop and push him off her.

"Tamaki-sempi cut it out! 1.) You're not my Dad. 2.) If I did see the killer outside I wouldn't be stupid enough to sit there and let him shoot me. 3.) If you keep doing that to me, the killer wouldn't have a chance to target me at all," she said pointedly at Tamaki. Tamaki went pale and went into his corner of woe.

"Mommy, our daughter is being rebellious again!" He wailed at Kyoya. Kyoya glared over at Tamaki and said coldly, "Well she makes a valid point Tamaki. And you are an idiot, so shut up." Tamaki's eyes filled with tears, and he went farther into his emo corner – beginning to grow mushrooms in his hair and making a hamster home with paper Kyoya put in his corner so he wouldn't tear up important documents like he was sometimes caught doing.

The club room door opened suddenly, and Hunny walked in, wiping his eyes. He looked up at everyone, then stopped at Haruhi, who was back on the window seat looking outside. He watched Hunny walk up to Haruhi and poke her once; twice; three times. Then she turned and asked, "Yes Hani-sempi?" Hunny looked up at her and asked, "Are you okay Haru-chan? You seem kinda down." Haruhi blinked and then nodded. Then her eyes widened and said, "Hang on Hani-sempi, I got something for you." She dug into her bag and pulled out Hunny's Usa-chan, which now had fresh, pink stitching where the bullet hole used to be. Hunny's eyes lit up, he smiled brightly, - flowers circling his head – and then grabbed the rabbit from Haruhi.

"Oh thank you Haru-chan! He's perfect! I almost can't even tell that Usa-chan had a hole there!" He picked over the stitching for a moment and then hugged Haruhi before going over to Mori. "Takashi! Takashi, look! Haru-chan fixed Usa-chan!" He held up the bunny to Mori, who nodded. Then Hunny jumped up and situated himself back onto Mori's shoulders. "So what did I miss?" Mori quickly answered with a short, "Later." Hunny nodded and started making his newly fixed Usa-chan jump on Mori's head.

"Also I would advise you all to be more cautious when alone. I know some of you don't need to…" He gave a quick glance in Hunny and Mori's direction. "But try to avoid being in the situation of being alone out in public or just outside period." Everyone nodded at him, and with that the meeting ended. Mori and Hunny left right away, soon followed by the twins. Tamaki was still making a hamster home, but Kyoya shooed him out of the room. Haruhi walked past him towards the door, but he grabbed her shoulder. "Haruhi, do you want another ride home?" She nodded at him, and they walked out to the court yard together and got into the awaiting limo.

~Haruhi~

Once the limo was in motion, Kyoya began to talk.

"Haruhi the same rules apply to you, but I want you to have someone give you a ride to school. You shouldn't walk to school anymore until the killer is found, understand?" Haruhi nodded, looking out the window. "Did you have any dreams yet?" Haruhi looked away from the window to him and shook her head.

"No, not yet I haven't. I actually hope it stays that way. I'm getting tired of having to be the one to stop it from happening." Kyoya nodded to her in agreement.

"Well, keep me posted alright?" She nodded and the car came to a stop at her apartments. She opened the door, but felt a hand grab her arm as she began to step out. She turned back to Kyoya and was shocked to see true worry in his features. "Haruhi… Be careful." She didn't say anything, just nodded and opened the door the rest of the way. After a pause, he released her arm and she got out. When she was safely up the stairs and next to her door, the car pulled away.

_Strange, usually Kyoya-sempi doesn't show human emotion. I wonder what this could mean._ She thought this over for a moment, and then went inside.

* * *

Me: AWE Kyoya is finally showing true human emotion XD

Kyoya: Right... so you think...

Me: Haruhi evan saw it... Didn't you haruhi.

Haruhi: Yes.

Kyoya: *sweat-drop, continues to type on his laptop*

Me: Oh well... Things are getting tight around Ouran. What could the pause in Haruhi's dreams mean? And what might come of Kyoya finally showing real emotions.

Kyoya: *vein-pop* i told you i wasn't *death glare*

Me: *unaffected* riiiiiight. Bu-bye all! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Cassie: well well well... I can't say im not glad that the writers block took very long, but i am not very happy with my chapter.

Haruhi: Does it get better from this chapter on? (Has Read the chapter)

Cassie: you tell me O_O

Twins: You're the author you should know!

Cassie: i'm not going to reply, i'm jus going to let my readers read the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. I own this fic - and a sketch or two of a future manga i may make - But Thats It!

* * *

Chapter 7

Since the host club was closed for a while, the girls began to crowd them as much as possible. In the halls, during classes, even at lunch Haruhi and the others had no chance of getting near each other. The girls would pull them to their tables and Haruhi sure didn't get to eat much. After ten minutes of this system with the girls, Haruhi managed to escape and go eat in her classroom.

Ranka refused her pleas to let her walk to school and ended up being late for work dropping her off. Not only did people stare like mad at the man with makeup and a girls top on, but people started staring at her when she got out of the car. It made her super paranoid, so Haruhi avoided going through the more crowded halls in school. She had a brief moment with Tamaki before he was taken by the girls. He was just as flamboyant as ever with his words. "Haruhi don't worry if people know your father is a _cross-dresser_! No one will think badly about your _father_!" This made her feel worse and earned her enough stares to last her a lifetime of embarrassment.

During a class break, she was flanked by girls again. They acted like they were inside the host club, and even though Haruhi didn't even try, the girls started swooning over every little thing Haruhi said. The thought she had almost a million times already crossed her mind. _I wonder if they act this way because they pity me, or is it because they are just plain stupid._ She felt a headache coming on and invited them to sit with her. They all squealed and pulled chairs around her desk.

"So Haruhi, what's going on? When will the Club open again?"

"Not sure," Haruhi said blandly.

"Haruhi-kun, does this mean that we will no longer get to be with you?"

Haruhi knew what was coming. She was forced to say this line many times, and it always had the same outcome – major headaches. She internally sighed and said with a smile, "Well we are together now… and it doesn't matter if the club opens again I still get to see you every day." Dramatic Pause… then a torrent of screams. Some were tearing up, some were squealing with delight, some had fainted and some were blushing like mad. Haruhi had a migraine. She excused herself to go to the bathroom, but when she stood up, a wave of dizziness hit her. Her vision swam, and she had to grip the desk to stay standing.

"Haruhi-kun, are you alright?" someone asked. Haruhi tried to tell the girls that she was fine, but she lost her balance and fell.

_"Where am I?" Haruhi slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a different room. It was a warehouse. The walls were made of metal, and boxes filled the warehouse to the ceiling. There was one wooden door in front of her. She tried to stretch her arms, but found them bound behind her back tightly. She was tied to a chair, and her ankles were bound to the front legs of it. She panicked, struggling to loosen the ropes. The ropes bit into her skin and cut her wrists and ankles._

_"Don't bother struggling." Haruhi looked over to where the voice came from and saw the shadowed killer. "I know how to tie knots tightly, so you're not getting off that chair for a while." The man chuckled maniacally when Haruhi gave one last, desperate tug on the bindings. Panting from the effort, she looked to where the man's eyes should be._

_"Who are you?" she asked. The man's grin widened evilly and then raised a gun to her. Haruhi's eyes widened as the man pulled the trigger. Pain momentarily shot through her skull, and then the vision went black._

Haruhi shot her eyes open from the dream, sat up and screamed. Hands grabbed her arms and shoulder, and she began to panic. She pulled the hands off her and tried to get out of the bed, but the hands pushed her down.

"Haruhi calm down, it's us," two similar voices yelled.

"Haru-chan it's ok. It was just a nightmare," a familiar child-like voice said.

Haruhi stopped struggling and looked around, seeing herself surrounded by Mori, Hunny, and the twins. She relaxed and sat back on the bed. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You fainted during class break," Kaoru said worriedly. "We took you to the nurse," Hikaru said in the same tone.

"We are the ones that should be asking you what happened." Kyoya and Tamaki came through the others. Tamaki looked flustered and almost ready to faint himself. Kyoya was a mask of non-emotion, though his voice betrayed his attempt of hiding his worry. She looked down and the blankets, tears flooding her eyes. She tried to stop them from coming, but a few went down her cheeks, which she quickly wiped away. "Haruhi, who is it?"

She looked up and saw Kyoya staring at her with knowing eyes. _Nothing escapes him huh?_ Everyone turned and stared at Kyoya in confusion. She struggled to find her voice, and her response came out in a choked whisper. "I-It's me, K-Kyoya-sempi." Kyoya's eyes widened and came closer to me.

"Haruhi, it's time to tell everyone else." She nodded and looked down again. She heard Kyoya sigh. "Haruhi has known about the attacks for a long time now. She's been having dreams about how the targeted person was killed. That's how she has been able to stop the killer from succeeding." She looked up at everyone. Hunny was completely shocked; Hikaru and Kaoru were shaking their heads in disbelief. Mori was emotionless as usual and Tamaki was – shockingly – still trying to piece everything together.

When he finally figured it out, he pummeled her in a tight hug and started ranting nonsense words into her shoulder, so she couldn't understand what he was saying. Kyoya scowled at him and told him to shut up and called him an oaf. This drove Tamaki to his emo corner again. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and took out his "mysterious" black notebook. "Haruhi describe what happened in the dream like that last ones."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then launched into the dream. Halfway when she started to describe how she was tied to the chair, Kyoya stopped writing and the others eyes were wide with shock and worry. When she finished, Tamaki had fainted, the twins were in shock, and Hunny was crying. Warm tears had been going down her cheeks near the end, but she wiped them away and fought the rest of them back. Kyoya was staring at her, worry etched into his features. He suddenly snapped his notebook shut, causing everyone to jump.

"Well, this is probably the strangest dream yet to me... Haruhi, you can't be alone _at all_ anymore. It's obvious that the killer kidnaps you first and then kills you." Everyone flinched at his last comment. She noticed that he was avoiding eye contact with her. "All of us will take turns during the week to escort you to and from school. Hikaru and Kaoru will walk with you everywhere you go seeing as you're in the same classes. I suggest you don't go to town without your father any time soon, either."

Haruhi scowled. "Now wait just a minute, Kyoya-sempi. Don't I have a say in this? It's my problem, and I don't really want bodyguards…" Kyoya shut her up by giving her a seriously scary look.

"Haruhi, you don't understand the circumstances you are in now. All your past dreams have been real, who is to say it won't happen this time?"

"Yea Haru-chan, if we leave you alone the killer will take you away!" Hunny said in a serious tone.

"We volunteer to take her to school," The twins harmonized.

"And I'll take you home Haruhi," Tamaki said, taking her hand and kneeling, causing Haruhi to sweat-drop.

"As if, you perverted king!" The twins yelled, pulling Haruhi away from Tamaki. Tamaki scowled at them.

"Be serious you two! Haruhi's life is in peril. And I'm not a pervert!" Fire appeared in Tamaki's eyes, and the twins disappeared under Haruhi's bed. Haruhi couldn't help but smile._ They really care about me too much. Although they always go overboard, it's nice to know they are ready to help._

"Okay, fine," Haruhi said finally. "But no hovering… I still want to be able to have a life." Everyone smiled at her and nodded. After a short check up from the nurse, Haruhi – followed by the twins – went through the rest of the day without another word. The twins ended up taking her home after school, and her father was there once again to meet her. Kyoya had called her father, and he promptly went on vacation until the problem was over.

* * *

Me: Well there you go! Man has Haruhi's life taken a turn for the worst O_O"

Twins - Hunny - Tamaki: *in unison* YOU ARE PURE EVIL CASSIE!

Haruhi: This dream thing is really starting to suck...

Me: Sorry... i am evil and next time i make a fic with you guys in it ill make sure no one's life will be in danger

Kyoya: actually, as long as no one dies, you can...

Everyone else: WHAT!

Kyoya: These kind of things earn a lot of veiwers and fans...

Haruhi: So... the host club is profitting from this is that what your saying?

Kyoya: Yes.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Me:O.K! i have a challenge for my veiwers. it's time for GUESS WHO THE KILLER IS! If you think you all know who the killer is, leave a comment on who you think it is by clicking on the little blue button on the bottom of the page. Rules: No random guesses, you must leave your reasoning in the comment. In the next chapter i will leave one clue to who it may be. And in the chapter where you figure out who it is, i will announce the winners of the challenge. Prize: You get to spend the day with the Host of your choosing! XD

Twins: We didn't agree to that.

Kyoya: I agreed.

Twins: Of coarse you did *sweat-drop*

Me:Bye! And Good Luck


	8. Chapter 8

Cassie: alrighty i was up all night and then fel asleep around 10 am i just woke up XD good guesses from everyone i got more talkers this time the competition a huge success! :) misty-chan gave some ideas that i hadn't even thought of O_O

Renge: HOW DARE YOU FRAME ME! good idea tho *starts plotting*

Twins: way to go misty-chan you got her started

Cassie: also there were tow people that were super close and some didn't have a explanation and could have been close on to the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own ouran at all *cries*

* * *

Chapter 8

~Haruhi~

It had been two weeks since the dream. Everything was like clockwork for Haruhi by now. In the morning, Hunny and Mori would pick her up at the crack of dawn – So Haruhi was always super tired and every once in a while the Seniors had to come up and get her out of bed. Once they got to school, they would stay with her until the twins arrived, where they take over guard duties. They would stay together all school day, exceptions for during class times. When it was time for the club meeting they had every other day, the twins would take her down there, and had to give a password to about five guards that was unknown to Haruhi. When the meeting was over, the twins escorted her home. They would stay in the driveway until she was opening her apartment door before driving away. Her father also made sure she never left the house without his supervision, and always went to get the mail and such. After three days of this, Haruhi was tired of it and decided to go to the bathrooms.

"Sensei, could I have permission to go to the bathroom?" She asked that day during study hour. Her teacher smiled up at her and gave her a pass. Haruhi thanked him and went towards the door.

"SENSEI CAN WE GO TO THE BATHROOM TOO?" The twins screeched as ran up to the desk. The teacher scowled at them, knowing from the past to never let them go together to the bathroom, or at all.

"Kaoru, Hikaru you know the rules. You can only go one at a time. One of you can go once Mr. Fujioka returns from the restroom," he said coldly.

"But sensei," They started.

"NO! Now sit. Down." he snapped. The twins looked over at Haruhi mournfully and went back to their seats. Haruhi internally sighed in relief and went into the hall. _Finally, some time to myself. It's been too long._ Then a prickle went down her spine as she got the feeling that she was being watched. She turned around quickly, but found no one there. She sighed in relief and went on towards the restroom. The feeling hit her again, but she tried to ignore it. She walked down the open hall that was open to the court yard, and looked at the fountain. _I should enjoy this alone time while it lasts._

She walked towards the fountain, and suddenly heard the tapping of expensive shoes on pavement that were not hers. She turned quickly and saw that it was a body guard from Kyoya's secret police force she had seen so many times following her and the twins. _Damnit… I should have figured. They wouldn't be stupid enough not to think about when I had to go somewhere and the twins couldn't follow._ She sighed loudly and said hi to him.

"Miss Fujioka, I thought you were going towards the restroom? Why the sudden detour?" Haruhi froze for a moment in time, and then recovered herself.

"I just thought I saw something I lost a while ago," she said, lying through her teeth. The guard nodded, and then Haruhi just sweat-dropped and continued her walk to the bathroom. She knew she would get chewed out later by Kyoya for going somewhere without the twins, but she didn't entirely care anymore.

Back to the present, she and the twins were just leaving the club room. They had agreed after that day to give her at least a little space. Now she was back to helping Yoshio with his Algebra three times a week. The twins tired to stay behind her about two yards so she would have breathing room, but still kept her in view. They were now on their way to the library so she could meet Yoshio.

Once in the library, Yoshio was – as usual – reading his shonen manga. When he saw Haruhi enter the library, he hastily put the magazine in his bag. The twins nodded at Haruhi as they walked past her, going into their favored aisle in the library. They had learned after so many visits – and an excessive amount of torturing –that Yoshio was a wimp and was harmless to her well being, so they took the chance to go off and read in the library or do whatever it is they did when they were alone.

Haruhi settled down across from Yoshio like usual, and he promptly took out his books. He hadn't been improving much, – much to Haruhi's shame – but had finally gotten used to the simple quadratics and was now getting into the more difficult problems. Haruhi learned fast that he didn't work well under pressure, but light encouragement did help some. Instead of having to do the same problem eight or nine times, he only needed three or less to get it right. Today wasn't much different, and they were soon done with the assignment he was given. Now they had about ten minutes of free time before the guys came back to check on her.

"Hey Fujioka?" Yoshio asked.

"Yea Suzoki-san?"

"Could you give me some advice?"

"Sure."

"Okay well…" He started twiddling his thumbs like he always did when he was thinking hard about something. "See there's this girl, but she's not actually a girl. She's a… uh, a he."Haruhi nodded, she was aware of what he meant. His friend was a cross-dresser. "I talked to him today about how weird it was about him dressing like a girl, but he got kinda upset and stuff. Haruhi… what do you think about cross-dressers?"

Haruhi sighed. "Well, I thought for sure everyone knew by now, but I guess not. My father is a cross-dresser, so really I'm used to it. Sure it's a little weird sometimes but he's my dad and it's his choice. I think you should tell your friend you're sorry, because if you really are a true friend you wouldn't be bothered by it because he's happy. You kinda understand what I mean?"

Yoshio sighed. "Yea I get it. Thanks Fujioka."

"No problem." Haruhi watched Yoshio grab for his manga again. Before he hid his face in the magazine, he saw a hint of anger in his eyes and he was scowling slightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but the twins decided to show up at that exact moment and drag her away. While they were driving to her house, Haruhi couldn't stop thinking about Yoshio's expression. When they stopped at her house, she decided it was just him thinking about what she said and how to respond to it. Satisfied with that thought, she brushed all thoughts of Yoshio away and went into her apartment.

* * *

Me: Poor Haruhi is under house arrest T-T I'm sorry Haruhi.

Haruhi: It's fine I'll get used to it *sulking by the window*

Me:Stop sulking you'll make me feel worse

Twins: Well thats what happens when you write these kinda things

Me: I've Learned my lesson! I'll change the way it's going tommorow!

Twins: Good

Cassie: Okay competition clue time! the clue is...

Clue: the person is first year male

Cassie: i'll check in tommorow good luck! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Cassie: okay i read over the reveiws and im glad im done because i made a mistake in the clue for the competition SORRY! dont poke me! *hides from pitchforks* the person is actually a second year eheheh ^-^" sowwies

Twins: you lead us on! AHHH! *gets out torch and pitchfork*

Cassie: AHHH! *runs away*

Disclaimer: Ouran ; don't own it. wish i did though

* * *

Chapter 9

~Haruhi~

The horn sounded outside her apartment, and she hurried to the window and waved. She went to the door to put her shoes on when her father's voice sounded behind her. "Haruhi?"

"Hey Dad, you're usually not up when I leave," Haruhi said turning to Ranka. He looked worried about something. "Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing… just woke with a disturbing dream. It's nothing," he added when she started looking worried. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Have a good day at school, and promise me you'll be okay?" The way he was acting was starting to worry Haruhi, but she just nodded and put her shoes on.

"I will be Dad, love you."

"Love you too, dear." The horn went off outside, so Haruhi rushed out the door to the car. Before the car drove away, she looked back at her father and waved. He waved back and gave a slightly sad look.

~Kyoya~

"Haruhi, you seem troubled today." Haruhi jumped when Kyoya spoke to her. She had been distant today in the club meeting, and the twins told him that she wasn't paying attention in class today. He gave her a worried look that he grew accustomed to around her now-a-days. She gave him a smile.

"No, I'm fine sempi, just wondering about my dad," she said, obviously forcing her way-to-happy voice.

"Why? What's wrong with your father?"

"Nothing, he was just acting weird this morning." Her eyes went distant. "He said he woke up from a nightmare this morning and he was giving me this weird look."

Kyoya thought about this and then brushed the foreboding feeling that hit him away. "I'm sure it was just from the nightmare, don't worry yourself Haruhi. I'm sure when you go home today he will be his normal, cheery self." Haruhi glanced at him for a moment and then nodded. Kyoya brushed the feeling away again. _I'm getting paranoid. As long as we keep an eye on her nothing will happen._

The door to the club room opened slowly, and in popped the other exchange student at Ouran. He walked to Haruhi and said, "Hello Fujioka-san." Yoshio was acting a bit more flinchy than usual, and his voice stuttered. Haruhi gave him a surprised look and then smiled at him. She _always_ smiled at him. Kyoya felt a pang of jealousy towards the jittery boy, but then shook himself, surprised at the sudden feeling. _What the heck was that about? What's there to be jealous about?_

"Hello Yoshio, do you need something?"

"Y-yes. I was w-wondering if you would help me with this d-difficult assignment my teacher assigned today. H-he explained how to do it b-but I d-don't quite understand it." Haruhi's smile widened and a sweat-drop appeared on her head. _He's such a dunce._

"Well our next study session isn't until tomorrow…" she said, turning towards Kyoya. He sighed. Even if the twins did, Kyoya didn't trust him to be alone with Haruhi.

"As long as someone goes with you," he said in an bored tone. Haruhi nodded.

"Tamaki-sempi, you want to come with?" _What! _

"Yay, my daughter wants to be with me today!" Kyoya's vein popped at Tamaki's annoying voice. Tamaki swept past Kyoya and spun Haruhi around. When she got Tamaki off her, the three of them left the room. He caught the glare Yoshio sent at him, and he suddenly felt scared about Haruhi choosing Tamaki to go with her.

~Haruhi~

"Tamaki, it's hard to tutor someone with someone breathing down my neck." Tamaki was hovering over her like a shadow, and she could smell his breath, which smelled like ramen and tuna – which was not a good combination.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but I'm supposed to watch you with constant vigilance," Tamaki said, hugging her possessively. Haruhi's vein popped and pulled his arms off her.

"Well Tamaki-sempi, I'm in no danger around Yoshio, so you can relax and at least go look at some books."

"But what if the crazy killer comes in to take my precious daughter while I'm gone?" He slid over to Yoshio and started poking hit arms, measuring them, and shaking his shoulders. He then grabbed his head and made Yoshio face Haruhi. "I don't think this wimpy boy can protect my darling daughter." Yoshio sweat-dropped and pulled Tamaki off him.

"Tamaki, I'm not your daughter, and Hani-sempi taught me basic Karate. I think I can defend myself until you hear the commotion and come back." Blue lines appeared on Tamaki's face and depression fumes elevated from his head.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone then Haruhi." He turned and walked to the back of the library to probably sulk in his corner of woe. Haruhi sighed and turned back to Yoshio. He was finishing a problem that she took ten minutes to explain to him. He handed her the paper and she looked at it.

"Not quite Suzoki-san. You switched these two numbers around and skipped a step. Try doing it this way…" She wrote out the problem and explained the steps. Yoshio nodded in concentration and then tried the problem. When he gave it back, it was perfect. "Yea that's right, good work Yoshio."

"Awesome. Listen Haruhi, I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back okay?" he asked. Haruhi nodded and Yoshio stood up and zoomed out of the library. She sighed and went towards an aisle by the door. This was her favored aisle, and had read almost every book in it. She found a new book and took it out. She fingered through the pages, but paused when she heard the library door open and close. She turned to see if it was Yoshio, but there was no one. Goose bumps went over her arms, but she forgot about the paranoia and went back to her book.

Suddenly, a cloth went over her mouth and someone from behind her put their arm around her. Haruhi fought back and stepped on his foot. The man gasped in pain – making him remove the cloth – and hit her in the stomach. She doubled over and the cloth was back over her face. She suddenly felt lightheaded and lost feeling in her limbs, but was still conscious. The man removed the cloth and flung her over his shoulder. _Tamaki… help me. Someone._

The man took her outside and threw her into an expensive car. She was starting to lose consciousness. She forced her arm to move to her back pocket where her phone was. She felt the cold metal and pulled it out. It dropped onto the floor, where she was laying. She struggled to open the lid, but when it did she slammed on the first button she felt and then pressed talk – which turned out to be the speed-dial to Kyoya. When she heard the dull ring over the roar of the car engine, she clicked the speaker button when it was answered and slipped into deep sleep.

* * *

Cassie: once again... sorry for the clue mixup. because of the early chappie i wont put a chapter in tommorow so we can catch up and to build suspense muahahahah *evil grin*

Twins: *tied up* when we get out of this ur dead meat cassie

Tamaki: Haruhi! Daddy will save you!

Cassie: okay since its another chappie i will permit a second clue

Clue: The killer is kinda stupid *although keep in mind that most of the characters are stupid, so think about it hard .* owwys my brain hurts just thinking abnout it XD


	10. Chapter 10

Cassie: Alright, i missed adding and every fifteen minutes i was logging on and aching to press the 'Publish Chapter' button. It was a brutal fight, but the botton won out apperantly.

Twins: All she did was stare at the button after the twentieth log in, and she missed supper because of it.

Cassie: Yea thats what really beat me x3 almost done with the story. omg it went fast. there will probably be about four or five more chapters, even though they find Haruhi sooner than that.

Tamaki: Thank goodness! *starts getting dramatic*

Cassie: but heres a spoiler for ya. Tamaki doesn't help in rescuing Haruhi at all.

Tamaki: WHAT! NO! *goes into emo corner*

**Disclaimer: Don't own OHSHC**

* * *

Chapter 10

~Kyoya~

He was in the middle of checking the clubs profits when his pocket vibrated. He took his phone out and was surprised to see it was Haruhi's number_. What would she need to call me about when she's just a three minute walk from the library?_ He answered the phone. "Yes Haruhi?" He heard a beep that signaled for it to go on speaker mode. He heard the hum of an engine and low voices.

"Yea boss, we got her," One voice said.

"Well make sure you get her here without being followed," the other said – obviously on speaker phone as well. _Oh no, please let this be a stupid commoners movie!_

"Don't worry boss, there's no way… hey wait. Oh shit the girls called someone!"

"What!"

Kyoya stopped listening at this point. He shot up and yelled, "They got Haruhi!" The twins stopped playing video games and Hunny choked on a bite of cake.

"What?" the twins shrieked.

"Haruhi's been taken, she dialed her phone when they didn't notice. Twins, track her phone before they get rid of it! Hunny and Mori, got find Tamaki and bring him here!" They saluted him and went on with their orders. A few seconds later the seniors were back with Tamaki, who had a bloody nose and was crying. Kyoya gave him a death-glare, and Tamaki quickly went to hide under a table. Kyoya went over to Tamaki and began to strangle him. "You idiot! You were supposed to be watching over Haruhi!"

"I'm sorry!" Tamaki screamed.

"Hey, you guys can quarrel later!" Hikaru yelled, grabbing his coat. "We are locked on Haruhi's phone and our ride is here," Kaoru finished, grabbing his coat as well. Kyoya released Tamaki and ran out to where the car is. Once every left, the drive drove after the phone quickly – not fast enough to satisfy Kyoya – and drove for about five minutes.

"The phone stopped a little bit ago, I hope they just got to where they are holding Haruhi," Hikaru said worriedly. _I wish you were right Hikaru, but I seriously doubt it, _Kyoya thought silently. "Stop here!" the twins yelled. The car screeched to a halt in front of a commoner's mart. Kyoya's hopes turned to ash. He got out and saw what he feared would be there. He walked up to Haruhi's open flip phone and picked it up.

"What now Kyo-chan?" Kyoya turned to face his friends, who all – except Mori – were crying. Kyoya looked back down at the phone and felt tears in his eyes, but forced them away. _Mori and I are the ones who stay calm and sane when everyone else was crying like idiots. I can't lose my cool now._ He pocketed the phone and looked back at them.

"We go back and figure out how we can find Haruhi and catch the killer," Kyoya said with no emotion in his voice.

"What," the twins shrieked. "We can't give up! By the time we get back to Ouran she will be dead!"

"No she won't. One thing is for sure, the killer is somewhere at school and is either a teacher or a student. In the phone call the one who took Haruhi is only a messenger boy. The killer will want to kill Haruhi himself, and I already called my guards to lock down the school so no one can leave. While my guards are keeping the killer from leaving, Haruhi is safe and we will use the time we have to figure out where she is."

~Haruhi~

Haruhi had aroused from the darkness of sleep to find her worst dreams a reality. She was in the warehouse with no widows, many boxes, and a single wood door. She tugged at her bindings uselessly before she heard a sneering voice say, "Quit your thrashin' girly." She looked into the shadows to see a man leaning against some boxes, smoking a cigarette. He wasn't a pretty sight. He had scars on his face and one of his eyes was white. "I've been tying knots my entire life, you ain't getting loose any time soon."

She attempted to speak to her captor, but realized that he had placed tape over her mouth. _This isn't right. None of this happened in my dream, which means there's still a chance that Kyoya and the others can still save me. I just need to cooperate with this guy until they find me._ She quit struggling and settled herself into staring at the man. "Ah, that's better ain't it? Now you won't be gettin' any cuts and scars on you. You're probably wondering 'hey why ain't he gettin' ready to kill me?'. Well trust me I would take great pleasure in killin' you. I gots orders, though, that the boss is to personally kill you. He got 'imself in a bit of a predicament down at Ouran Academy, but don't you worry missy. He'll be here sooner den you think." Haruhi shivered at this.

_The killer had been at Ouran the entire time! No wonder Kyoya's troops couldn't catch anyone that wasn't a teacher or student, because they were all this time. I can't believe that we were so oblivious._

_

* * *

_

Cassie: okay, tell me how it goes, becasue it is super duper majorly humungo important that you comment and add your last few guesses to the competition, we do have ne winner already, and there are a select few that are correct but diod not stay in the rules requirement. That is that 1: you have to state the name of the person 2: you have to give a liable reason to your motives.

Hunny: Who won?

Cassie: cant say, oh btw mori, the first winner wants to hang with you

Mori: *Goes into temporary shock, but then recovers* okay.

Cassie: yay... oh btw this is for my readers *starts whispering so the host club cant hear* i got an idea for a new fic, but im at a stand still. Haruhi ends up hating one of the host members but im not saying who, but i cant think of what would lead Haruhi to hating the person... any idea? plz send me some! it would be greatly appreciated...

Twins: What are you whispering?

Cassie: NOTHING! look out for tomorrows chappie! bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Cassie: Alright! time to announce the winners of the competition! Yes, this chapter we all figure out who the killer is.

HC: *celebrates*

Cassie: we only had two official winners that fit the rule right *crys for a minute* Here is the lineup!

#1: Le Dancing Flamingo! - like you requested, you get to spend the day with Mori!

#2: Royalraven007! - i knew you would be one of the top people to get it right.. so yea! you havent requested who you want to hang with so i'll wait for it and post it in tommorows chapter.

Also, next chapter you will figure out the motives, so keep reading and enjoy the climax to my story!

**Disclaimer: Dont own OHSHC! READ THE PREVIOUS LINE OVER AND OVER UNTIL ANYONE WITH DOUBTS GETS IT THROUGH THEIR HEADS! HA!**

* * *

Chapter 11

~Kyoya~

It turned out that there were actually more people hanging around Ouran after school hours than Kyoya had expected. Over four different clubs had stayed late, including the Football Club and the Black Magic Club. Two of Ouran's five libraries were full, and half of the 2-C class was still hanging around for some reason. Everyone at the school had to be taken into the Host Club room to go through a lie detector test, but there were so many people that a bunch of people were crowding out in the hall.

"Ootori, what is the meaning of this?" asked a peeved Nekozawa. "Your men interrupted a ritual that could have swallowed this school in darkness if it went wrong! You're lucky the Black Magic Club hadn't gotten very far into it yet."

"Yes it is a good thing," Kyoya was pissed off about the delay, and the thought crossed his mind more than once to let his anger out on someone_. If anyone can take someone's hatred, it would be Nekozawa._ He adjusted his glasses and glared coldly at him. "If your club is doing something as dangerous as that, it is a good thing it was stopped. Maybe I should have a talk with the Suoh about the Black Magic Clubs activities." Nekozawa paled more than Kyoya had ever seen him. Kyoya nodded at his reaction to his false threat and moved on to another group.

These were some regular guests for Haruhi, including Casanoda – even though Kyoya was pretty sure he would ever cause harm to Haruhi, but you can never be too sure after all.

"Sir, have you ever had thoughts towards hurting Haruhi Fujioka?" the interrogator asked.

"No never! Fujioka and I are great friends, if anything I would hurt someone that would think that way," Casanoda yelled angrily. The Lie Detector didn't show any false comment, so Casanoda was given a Blue card that allowed a person to leave the property. Casanoda didn't leave, though. Instead he walked over to Kyoya. "So is Fujioka in some kinda trouble? They only asked about Fujioka. Is she hurt?"

"That is none of your concern… you have your ticket home now leave so we can finish up with everyone else," Kyoya answered, looking down at his now-open notebook. Casanoda paused for a moment, and then left. The twins walked up to him with a depressed air about them. "Anything new yet in your group?"

"No, just a bunch of useless jabbering," Kaoru said. "Are you sure the killer is HERE?" Hikaru said a moment later. Mori and Hunny came at that moment with their report on things.

"All the teachers check out Kyo-chan," Hunny said in a serious tone. "None of them have any idea of Haru-chan's secret or have anything against her."

"Any idea's where she may be yet," Mori asked. Kyoya sighed.

"No, none at the moment," he said. "All I can figure is that, based on the direction we were going, that they are hiding her somewhere in the commoner's part of town." Kyoya sat himself down in a couch near Tamaki's corner – where he had been sitting for the past two hours – and opened his laptop. He brought up a virtual map, and everyone – besides Tamaki – huddled around him. A shred of paper from Tamaki's ceiling high "Hamster Home" fell onto Kyoya's shoulder, in which he quickly brushed it off. Twelve building lit up on the monitor as Kyoya began to speak. "In Haruhi's dream, she indicated that she was being held inside a warehouse, and there are twelve warehouses in a ten mile radius from where we found Haruhi's phone."

"So she has to be in one of those places." Hunny said near Kyoya's shoulder.

"Not quite." Tamaki's voice came from behind them. He was now standing and leaning over to look at the screen. "Kyoya, did you check off the ones that were being monitored daily, 24-7, and being currently used by nearby residents?" Kyoya's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"No I didn't check up on that; good thinking Tamaki. I'll make some calls and see which ones are still in use." After a few calls and some confirmations, he was running the data through the computer, which was now running slow from over-use – which pissed Kyoya off again.

"Hey Kyoya, what makes you think the killer is still here?" Hikaru asked. "Yea, he could have snuck out a long time ago while we were wasting time interrogating a bunch of people," Kaoru said.

"That is impossible. All the exits were sealed off and guarded and this whole school was searched from top to bottom to evacuate everyone into this room.

"Still, over our history of cutting classes and sneaking around, we know that it is possible to get out even when the school is under lock down," they said in unison. Kyoya's vein popped and his eyes turned red with anger.

"Why didn't you tell us this in the first place?" he yelled at them. They had to grab onto a pillar so they wouldn't get blown away like leaves. When Kyoya stopped yelling, they shakily said, "Calm down Kyoya-sempi, we figured there would be no point in telling you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The way out is so small that even we can't make our way through it," Kaoru said. "Only someone as small as Haruhi would be able to wriggle through," Hikaru said next. "And there's only one other person who could do that," they finished together.

"And who is that?" Everyone else gathered around them.

"Yoshio Suzoki," they said simply, then shrugged saying, "But he isn't here and we check the exit, and it was as cobwebby and grown over as we last saw it a year ago. So he can't be the one who is behind it all."

Kyoya wasn't assured by this and closed his laptop. "Show me where the exit is…" The twins shrugged and walked out of the room. Kyoya and the others followed them out past the guards, down the halls, out the back entrance, and through the maze to a patch of bushes next to the school wall. The twins walked up to the bushes and pulled them back. Everyone's eye widened at what they saw. Branches were pulled out if the exit, and cob webs were clung to the edges of the small hole in the wall that was just big enough for someone Haruhi's size to fit through.

~Haruhi~

_This guy talks too much. He's giving me a headache._ The man that was sitting in the corner watching Haruhi had been jabbering on for hours now about how great his boss was and how he imagined his boss would kill her. Then he started complaining about how he would have to clean up the mess she made after his boss had finished her off. He first came up with the right idea – that his boss would just shoot her – but then he started thinking up wild ways of how it would happen and going into the details about how her head would roll across the floor or how much blood would come out and how it would come out. After twenty minutes of it, Haruhi became used to his over-dramatizing and started to go off into space – only pretending to be listening to the man.

"Then you would start coughing up blood and would bleed from your pores…" he said as he talked about the effects of getting a dose of some type of terrible poison. The door in front of her, and she shut her eyes from the sudden light.

"Takahashi, don't tell me you have been torturing her about these stupid ideas of yours the entire time I was gone?" The voice from her dream sent chills down her spine. The light disappeared, and she opened her eyes to see the man lean onto a pile of boxes in the shadows.

"No sir. Just trying to pass the time," her kidnapper replied. She heard the man chuckle and his gaze turned to her.

"Well you didn't have to silence her; the police could have found you both just by your incessant rambling." The man then stood up straight and stepped out of the shadows towards her. Her eyes widened with recognition as the black haired boy stopped in front of her and violently ripped the tape off her mouth. "I hope you have been comfortable during my absence Fujioka."

Haruhi licked her lips and choked out two words. "Yoshio… why?"

* * *

Twins: *gets pitchforks* lets get him!

Kyoya: i called a limo and back up

Tamaki: what do i do?

Everyone (including me): DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID!

Cassie: okay tomorrow is chappie for fun tense moments gtg to class bye! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Cassie: Okay i feel stupid now o-o. i got a review from Flora-chan critisizing something i did wrong. I now realize my bad math skills T-T whats worse is that im in Algebra and im a top student AHH dont worry though Flora-chan i will fix it right away!

Kaoru: I dont want to do it! You do it!

Hikaru:I told you already. no u have to do it!

Cassie: guys... -_-"

Kaoru: YOU!

Hikaru: NO YOU!

Cassie: GUYYYYYYYS! *they shut up and stare at me* haruhi and i discussed the situation already. RoyalRaven007, Haruhi has agreed to hang out with you since these two idiots refused.

Twins: OOH... WAIT WHAT!

Cassie:okay enjoy the chapter! *runs for my life*

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN OURAN!**

* * *

Chapter 12

~Haruhi~

"Yoshio. Why?" Yoshio's grin widened maniacally. "Why are you doing this?"

"Haruhi… Haruhi," he said, shaking his head in disappointment. "I would have thought since you were able to predict my last two attacks you would know this. And I did give you a hint in the library, you know." Haruhi's eyes widened.

"_See there's this girl, but she's not actually a girl. She's a… uh, a he." He was talking about me in there._ The realization hit her hard, and Yoshio began to laugh evilly. "But Yoshio, why did you target my friends? They aren't doing that!"

"I know they aren't Fujioka," he snapped. "But they are guilty all the same. It's not the fact that you are a cross-dresser, it's the fact of them loving their own gender, period. I targeted Mitsukuni Haninozuka because he was so close to Takashi Morinozuka, also because it would be easier to take him out and then target Morinozuka while he was in shock and had his guard down. I targeted the twins because what they did was even worse. Twinsest… bleh!" He made a face filled with utter disgust.

"But the twins were only doing it as an act!"

"All the worse or a sin! And that is where your sin comes in, Haruhi." His eyes darkened with evil. "You dress as a man to lead on those defenseless girls for your own personal gain!"

"No I…" He interrupted her.

"You played those girls like putty in your hands!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Shut up!" He slapped her hard. She forced her tears back and refused to cry out from the pain. She looked back up at him with a stubborn scowl. "You are so disgusting. I was so anxious to get you alone and away from those sinful twins that I had started to pull out my hair. See,in the back of my head!" He turned and showed her a softball sized bald spot on the back of his head. She sweat-dropped. _How didn't anyone notice that?_ Yoshio took two steps from her and his grin returned. "But no matter, we are alone now. And I think now is the time to finish it."

He took his hand into his coat and pulled out a gun. He took the gun out of safety and pointed it at her head at point-blank range. "Thanks for those tutor lessons you gave me Fujioka, they helped a lot. By the distance and surroundings here, you have only a 0.2% chance of me missing. Good-bye Haruhi Fujioka." Sirens suddenly sounded outside the warehouse, and Yoshio ran behind her. She saw his assistant hide behind some boxes behind them.

"Usa-chan Kick!" The wood door flew off its hinges and into the back of the warehouse. Yoshio brought the gun up to her head from behind her as a bunch of cops ran in and made a semi-circle around them. Hunny and Mori were only visible for a moment before they disappeared in the crowd. The police brought their guns up at them in unison.

"Stay back, or I'll shoot," Yoshio yelled in a panicky voice. The crowd parted, and Kyoya and Tamaki came forward through the crowd. "I mean it! Stay back!" Yoshio pushed the cold barrel onto her temple, an d a streak of panic went through Haruhi. She moved her head away from the gun, but Yoshio only pushed it harder onto her head. She struggled to hide her panic, but she apparently wasn't doing a very good job of it, because Kyoya was starting to look desperate to calm the situation.

"Suzoki, put the gun down," Kyoya said calmly. "You don't want to do this… just put the gun down and give yourself up."

"Shut up Ootori. You have no idea what I want to do right now, and I sure as hell am not going to give myself up until my job here is done," Yoshio yelled. His breath was cold against her neck, and it sent chill over her skin. "My partner has a dead man's switch on him, and on my signal he will blow the top off this place, taking you, me, and everyone else in this place." She almost missed it, but caught the hesitation in his voice. _He's lying._

"Kyoya-sempi, he's lying," Haruhi yelled.

"Shut up," Yoshio yelled. He knocked the gun against her head, and this time she couldn't stop herself from yelling at the jolt of pain that went through her head. She felt warm liquid go down the side of her face and saw a drop of blood fall onto her shirt. Tamaki made the mistake of taking a step towards them, and Yoshio let off a round next to his feet, causing everyone to jump. Then he brought the gun back to her head. "The next round goes into her skull."

Haruhi looked to her right and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at them through two piles of boxes. _Hani-sempi._ Hunny's face came into view and saw him bring a finger to his mouth, signaling her to stay quiet. A flash went by behind him and then he quickly disappeared in another flash. Everything suddenly stilled and quiet took over, aside from the pounding of Haruhi's heart and Yoshio's heavy breathing.

"Usa-chan kick!" Hunny flew out from behind them and nailed Yoshio in the head. Yoshio staggered back from Haruhi and brought the gun at Hunny, but it was kicked out of his hand by Mori. Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins ran up to her as Hunny pinned Yoshio to the ground. Mori came up to Haruhi and cut her hands loose. The twins worked the ropes off her ankles and Tamaki pulled the rope that held her to the chair off. Then they brought her into a hug – exempt from Kyoya, who was just standing there staring at Yoshio getting cuffed.

"It's alright Haruhi, daddy's here now."

"That freak won't hurt you anymore."

"You're safe now Haru-chan."

"You're safe."

_I'm safe. _Haruhi finally came out of the shock and felt warm tears go down her cheeks. She brought her head into Tamaki's shoulder – she didn't choose, it was just because he was the one in front of her – and cried. The arms around her tightened and they stayed like that until her sobs turned to hiccups and then stopped. Then they moved from her and helped her up from the chair. Then they escorted her outside and to an ambulance. Two men tended to her wound and put a cream on her wrists, ankles, and arms to help with the rope burns she got from struggling. She looked around at the rundown neighborhood where the warehouse was located and thought over and over again, _I'm safe._

Cassie: there we go.. sounded like an ending didn't it? well it's not.

HC: WHAT!

Cassie: there are still some loose ends to tie up sry.

HC: AWE MAN!

Cassie: warning to my readers, these last couple chapters may take longer to get out becasue i keep getting stuck in the middle of a chapter and i need to do reasearch so i get it done correctly - much to my torture *publish button begins to taunt me again* AHH NO!

Twins: HA HA!


	13. Chapter 13

Cassie: okay i have a policy that i dont publish a chapter unless i have the chapter after it finished... so i am working on a new fic and i am working on chapter two so one should be out soon. sry this took so long i was at my dads over the weekend and he didnt have internet. Also i said there would be more chapters, but i was going along with the complete trial but it got boring and was going NOWHERE! so i cut to the chase and just aded the main parts and oh man im babbling so i'm just going to shut up now and let you read this... once again sry...

**Disclaimer: Ouran= don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter 13

~Haruhi~

Weeks went by when the day finally came for the trial. Haruhi was tired from the interrogations and was thankful when the jury went back to decide is Yoshio was guilty. They all waited…

And waited…

And waited…

After half an hour the judge excused everyone until the jury returned. When Haruhi walked out of the court room, she was battered with shouts from the reporters and she was blinded by cameras. Most of the questions were filled with words like "Are you really a girl," and "Why did you keep your gender a secret?" Yes her big secret got out, thanks to Yoshio's toad-like lawyer.

~Earlier during court~

"Defense calls Haruhi Fujioka to the stand." Haruhi stood up nervously and walked up to the stand and sat. The toad-faced lawyer stared at her curiously and then suddenly asked, "_Mr_. Fujioka, tell me how you know my client…"

"Well… I was tutoring him on my spare time but that's about it," she replied.

"Alright… tell me Fujioka, when is your birthday?"

"February 4th."

"Good, now how about your grade?"

"I am a first year student at Ouran," she said uneasily, suspecting some type of reasoning behind the questions.

"Alright… now tell me Haruhi, what is your gender?"

"Objection, relevance," the prosecutor stood up and shouted.

"Oh I assure you your honor, I have a reason behind the question," the lawyer said up at the gray haired woman on the judge's chair. The judge nodded and announced the objection overruled. "Would you please answer the question Haruhi?" Haruhi looked over at Kyoya and the others, and they were all nervous. _Do I tell them the truth? What do I do! _"Fujioka?"

"Uh…I am a male."

"REALLY! Tell me then _Mr. _Fujioka, what is this?" He took out a sheet of paper and put it in front of her. Haruhi stared at the paper in horror as it showed her he birth certificate. The lawyer pointed at the place that indicated her gender. Haruhi looked up from it and stared at the lawyer square in the face.

"It says 'Born February 4th; Gender: Female," she cut the last word out in a sharp, cold tone. The lawyer gave her a satisfied smile.

"You are a female Fujioka?" He turned to face the jury this time. Inner hatred burned inside Haruhi for this toad-like man.

"Yes."

"You lied under oath about your gender."

"Objection! Why does this matter at all for this case?" the prosecutor asked.

"It matters," the lawyer snapped. He began to rant. "My client is mentally ill and had a bad history with cross dressers. He may need tutoring with math, but he is not so stupid as to miss the fact that this_ girl _was _lying_ about her gender and – in my client's view – was manipulating the girls in Ouran Academy by participating in the host club. From this shock, my client's ill mind came up with the conclusion that Ms. Fujioka had to be stopped in any means necessary. Now, it isn't my business why Miss Fujioka did these things, but it just proves that this only happened because the appearance of a _girl_ acting as a _boy_ stirred up painful memories that clouded my client's personal judgment."

~Present~

Haruhi covered her eyes and pushed out of the mob of reporters, running down an unfamiliar hallway in the courthouse. She dodged people in the hall and took every-which-way turns in the maze-like courthouse. She looked back from running and saw that she had almost lost them when someone gripped her arm and pulled her into a side room. The door shut behind her and she tugged her arm away from the person that had dragged her into the unlit room. She went on defensive and began to hit him, but he quickly grabbed her wrists, but she continued struggling.

"Haruhi cut it out, it's just me," Haruhi recognized Kyoya voice. The light blinded her momentarily when he turned it on, but looked up at him and sighed. "You're welcome for saving you from those stalkers." Haruhi blushed slightly and smirked.

"Yea, thanks Kyoya-sempi."

"You made quite a problem for the Host Club up there." The look he gave her was confusing – filled with satisfaction and amusement – and was quite out of place in his usual cold features. "Now I'm going to have to figure out how else to pay off your debt."

"What debt?" Haruhi said scowling at him. "Before court I went through my payments and my debt has been paid off for over two months now!" Kyoya's eyebrows shot up and he brought out his notebook, flipping through the pages. His eyebrows went up even higher in surprise. "Wow, the great Kyoya-sempi was wrong, I guess you are human." He smirked and put his notebook away. They both heard voices outside the door and they quieted. The voices murmured for a moment and then disappeared.

"Haruhi, now that your big secret is out, I will provide you with a female uniform, I think the one you wore that day when your first uniform got ruined is still available."

"Thanks Kyoya-sempi." They stood in silence for a bit, and as she stared at Kyoya, she watched different unfamiliar emotions go over his features. Her blush grew a bit brighter, unsure why she felt so embarrassed around Kyoya now. She looked down at her feet and began messing with the hem of her brown suit.

"Haruhi." She felt Kyoya bring his hand to her cheek. She looked up at him, but before she could ask what he wanted, their lips met. Haruhi stood in shock as he brought his hand around her and deepened the kiss. Haruhi's eyes fluttered shut and brought her hands up to tangle into his hair. She couldn't explain the feelings that rushed over her, but she knew there was one word that fit that moment perfectly.

Footsteps suddenly thundered down the hall outside and they quickly pulled away from each other. The door shot open and Tamaki and the twins rushed into the room. "The jury made a verdict already we have been trying to find you," the twins said.

"He was found guilty and will be in jail for a long time," Tamaki said, hugging Haruhi. She pulled away and smiled at them. The three boys left the room and she and Kyoya soon followed. _What was that word? _She went into deep thought and completely ignored the reporters that were now struggling to get to them, but was being pushed back by the security. It wasn't until they got to the limo they all came in and everyone but she and Kyoya were in the car. She looked up at Kyoya with a smile.

"Ecstasy," she said up to him. He looked at her curiously for a moment before nodding and smiling at her lovingly and sharing her thoughts. _This is pure ecstasy. _

* * *

Cassie: finally finished XD the end i hope you liked the little romantical scene i added to the end... Now dont get this mixed in the head that im all for the KyoyaxHaruhi pairing becasue i like all of them and will mix them up in the stories that go along. Hope you liked it and i am almost done with the secoond chappie for the next fanfic so the first chappie will be out soon x3 once again sry this took so long...


End file.
